Written in Words
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: In an emotional chance to prove to Trent that Gwen is really sorry for what happened between them, she sings a song. Little did she know that it was going to take a lot of time and effort, the singing was supposed to be over…but it's only just begun.


**Written in Words.**

**Summery:**** In an emotional chance to prove to Trent that Gwen is really sorry for what happened between them, she sings a song. Little did she know that it was going to take a lot of time and effort, the singing was supposed to be over…but it's only just begun.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Total Drama or the song I based this on.**

**A Note:**** This is another one of my One-Shots, this time it's for Wrong Side Of Life who requested a TrentXGwen One-Shot, so here you go!**

**This was based off the song 'Your Song' originally sung by Elton John, but I listened to the stunning cover version by Ellie Goulding when I wrote this.**

**This was actually based off a clip that I saw from the Spanish dub of Total Drama World Tour that I don't think is dubbed in English yet, its basically of Gwen talking in the green room and then seeing Trent walk by with Katie and Sadie on his arm. So, this is where this idea came from.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it! Especially Wrong Side Of Life.**

* * *

Gwen wasn't a singer, World Tour pretty much proved that, half the time on that show she sung out of tune or rapped…and she wasn't a good rapper either!

She despised singing, she hated being forced into that situation where half the time she was next to Courtney who had been taking singing lessons since she was young and could in fact hold a tune and well at that and Sierra who despite half the time she was screaming at Cody, she screamed in a perfect pitch.

It wasn't until she came home she finally realised how much of a bad singer she was, she saw the comments posted about her voice on an online forum, they were so horrible about her so Gwen knew that she shouldn't open her mouth to sing again if her life depended on it.

It wasn't just the things that were said about her voice, it was also the things said about her as a person, people said that she was a vile creature because she kissed Duncan; others said that they felt sorry for Trent for having to put up with her for a while, and they were glad that she dumped him because now he was free from her clutches.

It hurt, it hurt like hell, Gwen wasn't too sure why but it did, normally she didn't care what people said about her, she was the scorn of the kids back at her high school and she dealt with it, she just blamed it all on the High School popularity pyramid, she was at the bottom and always would be.

She had it in her mind that once she left school she would be much higher up then those kids, she would be a successful painter and earn plenty of money, those comments online finally made her see that despite having competed on a reality TV show, having a pretty successful web show and constantly being on TV, she was still hated.

She was hated when half of the people here were loved, and she knew why, it was all because she shot Trent down when things got a little too much for her a while ago.

The truth was a no brainer, she was still in love with Trent, but when things got very heated on the show she found herself in the position where things were getting too close for comfort, she loved Trent…at least she thought she did, but when he started throwing the competition for her and doing anything he could to be close to her, Gwen found herself shutting down and going back to her life as a recluse, she never used to go out back at home, or be close to people for that matter, she had a select group of friends and that was it. There was no need for anyone else.

So, when Trent started advancing more on her, things changed. She grew uncomfortable with all this, and it hurt her. She had to stop him from getting close to her otherwise things would end up ugly.

It did end ugly though, and that resulted the way that things were now.

She was no longer with Duncan, they ended things soon after Duncan left World Tour, they were a cute couple on the show, but it just didn't feel natural when they were off it, they both decided it was the heat of the moment that caused them both to kiss that day after they left London.

Then again, Duncan was the reason that made Gwen get over this fear she had, his forcefulness and the spontaneousness of the whole situation helped her realize her full potential in this kind of way.

So, after Gwen had broken up with Duncan, she had made up her mind, she wanted to get back with Trent, her head was clear and she knew that there was only one way forward and that was to apologize to Trent, and now.

So, she was in the green room, waiting for him to walk by or something, she wanted to wait here so she could surprise him with this, partly because she had already tried looking for him around the studio and had no luck.

Then she heard it, a very familiar laugh, Trent's laugh. She bolted up and hurried towards the door to come face to face with a sight for sore eyes.

Trent was laughing, and with a very tight grip on his arms was Katie and Sadie, they were smiling at him with adoration shining in their eyes. They were clinging on hard to him and hanging on to his every word and every sound that came out of that boy's mouth.

Gwen paused, and her feet slowly dragged her body to the doorframe, she placed a pale hand on it and peered out, watching the back of the three teens as they carried on down the corridor.

Trent had moved on.

She knew that he would never move on with Katie or Sadie, as nice as he was to the girls they were very demanding, plus they were still both like little school girls, one week they'd be madly in love with you and then the next they'd be pining over some other guy. It was just their own state of mind.

She leant against the doorframe and sighed, in truth she didn't like the fact that girls were pining over Trent, she had felt a familiar pain when she was booted off Total Drama Action and Trent was adored by everyone, and she was blamed for anything that happened.

A jealous feeling bubbled inside of her when she saw how popular Trent was getting, and how kind he was being to all these girls too. She could have been one of them, no because of anything that she said to him, she was lucky enough to get a 'hi' from him if they passed each other in the halls.

She knew why, it was because he was trying to keep a safe distance from her so that he didn't make her angry, it was all because he was such and would always be that way.

That was what made Gwen turn on her heel and run out of the green room, she ran the opposite way to Trent and towards her very own personal room that she had used since she left World Tour.

She was going to do something to apologize to Trent, and she was going to make it big.

* * *

Gwen knew for a fact that she wasn't very artistically gifted, in saying that her Mother had forced her to take piano lessons since she was younger, and she knew that there she was only talented there.

She spent the next few days scribbling in her notebook, trying to remember all of her training and things would surely fall into place.

Things weren't that easy however.

Gwen found herself suffering; she thought it would be quite easy to create a little piano piece for Trent to play, but writers block had come at a terrible time for her.

She scowled angrily and grabbed her Ipod that was nearby and stuffed the headphones into her ears. She pressed shuffle on it and closed her eyes, hoping that some sort of inspiration would come to her through the working artists that were singing in her ears.

And that came fairly easily.

_**It's a little bit funny  
this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide…**_

Those first few lines of the song that was playing in Gwen's ears made her slowly open her eyes, this song was a classic, and it was haunting the way it could apply to anyone and everyone.

It was so much of a classic that she then knew that this had to be the song that she learnt, and sang to Trent.

Singing, she was a crap singer, she knew that and the Total Drama fans had made it crystal clear that no one wanted to hear her sing ever again. Yet there was something about this song that suddenly made her want o show half of those people wrong, she may not be bale to sing in tune but when a song like this comes from the heart then who really cares?

It was a moment of madness, but it was going to work…hopefully.

* * *

A good week passed and Gwen had worked as hard as humanly possible to get this done, people were going to be leaving to get home since the series had pretty much ended now, and she knew that Trent was going to be one of them.

The morning soon came when she was going to perform the song to Trent, she woke up extra early that morning and prepared herself for the performance, she showered and washed her hair, then dried it and put on her normal teal lipstick and dressed herself in her usual style of black, black and more black. Then she grabbed her sheet music and hurried down to the stage.

However, before she went to the stage she walked towards another hotel room, she paused and grabbed her notebook and scribbled out a quick note and ripped it out, folded it several times and shoved it under the doorframe, then she quickly hurried off, hoping no one had seen her.

The stage was in fact the old Aftermath set, it had been cleaned out and was just another empty room now. She walked towards the piano that was still left on the side of the stage, her heels making a loud echoing noise as she made her way from one side of the stage to the other.

Then she slowly sat down at the piano, adjusted her sheet music and waited.

She waited there for a good few minutes until the sound of footsteps were heard again, she looked up when she saw that in the shadows, someone was watching her.

The figure slowly stepped out of the shadows, and with squinting eyes as he adjusted to the light, Trent stepped out and looked at Gwen, a small piece of paper in his hands.

"Oh…hey" Trent said gently.

"Hi" Gwen replied.

"Wow…this is weird" Trent mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head, "I got a note asking me to come down here, did you get one too?"

Gwen hesitated but slowly shook her head, "Actually…I wrote the letter".

Trent paused and looked back at the note, then back at Gwen, "You wrote this? Oh…so…what's going on?"

"Trent, I made a big mistake" Gwen mumbled, "I really, really hurt you. And it's played on my mind of ages now, I didn't actually realize how much I hurt you until I saw how many people hated me for it, then it all kind of sunk in and everything started to make sense".

She bit her lower lip, "Do you know why I broke up with you?"

Trent blinked, "Uh…it was because I was…being a little obsessive…I don't know, it happened so long ago, can't we just forgive and forget?"

"I can't, Trent" Gwen said, a little defensively, "Believe me, I've tried but I just can't muster it, Trent, I broke up with you because I was scared where things were going with us, I've never been so close to anyone like that before, I really didn't know what to do but…break up with you, little did I know my life was going to get so crazy after that, I had false feelings for Duncan, it was the heat of the moment I guess, and the fact that he was like the only one on that contest that was nice to me didn't help either. Yes, we kissed but…once we got off that show it died, it ended and I knew why, it was because that spark wasn't there, around him I didn't feel scared or worried about what was going to happen next".

"But…shouldn't that be a good thing?" Trent asked.

"In theory…yes" Gwen replied, "But it was the fact that I wasn't shaking in anticipation whenever he touched my hand that made me realize that he wasn't the one for me…but the person that did make me shake was".

Trent blinked, "Wait a minute…what are you trying to say?"

"Look…just shut up for a second and listen to this" Gwen quickly said, she posed her fingers ready at the piano keys and started playing.

_**It's a little bit funny  
This feeling inside.  
I'm not one of those who can  
Easily hide.**_

I don't have much money  
But boy if I did  
I'd buy I big house where  
We both could live.

So excuse me forgetting  
But these things I do.  
See I've forgotten if  
They're green or they're blue.

Anyway the thing is...  
What I really mean...  
Yours are the sweetest eyes  
I've ever seen.

Trent's mouth fell open slightly, he watched as Gwen played the keys on the piano like they were fitted to her fingers, she really did know how to play the piano and well at that, it was strange because Gwen never struck him as the musical type, he got that impression from World Tour, yet she was in front of him singing her heart out, and trying really hard to get all the notes right and singing the most romantic song he knew.

He wasn't stupid; he knew exactly what she was going to do.__

And you can tell everybody  
This is your song.  
It maybe quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world.

If I was a sculptor  
But then again no.  
Or a girl who makes potions in  
A travelling show.  
I know it's not much but  
It's the best I can do.  
My gift is my song and  
This one's for you.

And you can tell everybody  
This is your song.  
It maybe quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world

Gwen finished after the last few notes of the piano played out, with a deep breath she slowly looked up at Trent.

"I guess that really sums up-."

"Why did you sing that?"

Gwen froze at his reaction to this, Trent looked horrified and little angry, Gwen swallowed hard before continuing.

"I…I did it because I Love you Trent, I really do" Gwen said clearly, "I really don't know what possessed me to break up with you back then but…I regret it, if I could turn back time believe me I would, it was the biggest mistake I ever made and I want to put everything right for you".

Trent growled in his throat, "Gwen, I don't know if I can believe you, this all seems a little to coincidental for me, I mean, the second you realize that people hate you and you want to get back with me because for once in my life people like me? Is that it?"

"It's nothing of the sort, Trent!" Gwen quickly stammered and she stood up, "Yes the hatred made me see sense but it was the sense that your supposed to be the man in my life, no one else could make me feel like I did back there, sure I was scared but I liked that fear, well…I understand it more now I guess than before…please Trent, just listen to me".

Trent scowled and turned on his heel, "You broke my heart Gwen…I want you to feel how I did".

He was about to leave, and Gwen knew that she didn't stay up all night for the past week to have this reaction; she stood up and away from piano in fury.

"Fine! If your not going to listen to me then listen to the song, I know you know the song because it's a classic, that song was exactly how I feel for you, I heard it for the first time in ages two weeks ago and you were the only thing I could think of when I heard it" Gwen cried out.

Trent paused, she was right, the song was a classic, originally written by Sir Elton John and covered many times, he took it that Gwen had done a cover of it since it wasn't the version of the song that he was familiar with, but still it had the same message, it was a love song, and it meant a lot because it was meant to be about someone writing a song about someone they love.

He slowly turned around, the song echoing in his head, "You…you really mean it, don't you?"

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Seriously, Trent! Think about it, I'd would never bother with anyone if I wasn't this into them, I spent a whole week just learning how to play that fucking song on the piano…you could at least show some application to it".

Trent took a step closer to Gwen, "I do…I really do appreciate it…you have no idea how much but…"

"But…" Gwen slowly repeated, looking into Trent's eyes.

"But…" Trent trailed off again, there was no 'but', he was just stalling. He flinched slightly then darted towards Gwen and grabbed hold of her face and pulled her close to his face, she was inches away from his mouth, so much she could feel his breath on his lips.

"Do me a favour" Trent murmured, "Don't sing again…instead use your lips for this".

He pulled her closer and kissed her, Gwen's eyes widened and she kissed Trent back, finally, this was all she had been looking for in months. And it was finally back.

* * *

_**END.**_

* * *

**This was very cute…well I thought so too! Anyway, please review and I hope that Wrong Side Of Life really liked this as much as I did writing it.**

**Over and Out!**

**Sakura Blossom Storm.**


End file.
